Ludwig van Beethoven
Ludwig van Beethoven is the main character of Classiboys. Appearence Beethoven is 5'8 and weighs 160 pounds. His skin color is a medium, slightly lighter coffee color and his eye color is hazel. He has a beauty mark next to his right eye. Ludwig wears a blue hoodie with a star pattern and lightly darker headphones round his neck. He wears blue jeans and white converse shoes. He has an asymmetric bowl cut that's longer on his right side and shorter on his left side. The right side reaches his shoulder, while the left side reaches the bottom of his ear. His hair color is light ash brown. Personality Beethoven is candid, dauntless and meticulous, but imprudent and tactless. His attention to detail and inability to stop an action before he considers it perfectly-done make him extremely slow-working, especially when doing schoolwork. He makes friends quite easily, but he finds difficulty in conversing with people with whom he doesn't share interests with. In conversation, he unconsciously switches the topic to one of his interests, be it dubstep or classical music, making the other person feel left out. This makes him only make friends whose interests are similar, if not the same as his. Backstory Early Life Ludwig was born on the 23rd of November in a small city in northern Mexico, to Valentina san Nicolas (née Magana) and Lucas san Nicolas, a baker and an accountant, respectively. When he was three years old, his family moved to the US, where his sister Zoe was born. Growing up, Ludwig was the only person in his neighborhood who couldn't remember his previous life. Concerned for him, his parents took him to a professional in order to find out if there was something wrong with him. They soon found out that their son suffered from past-life amnesia and that he previously was Ludwig van Beethoven. They changed his name to his previous one legally; by doing this, ten-year-old Ludwig gained a lot of unwanted attention from his peers, as well as from the press. This attention eventually drove the family to move to another town, where Ludwig lived his teenage years under the name he was born as, thus avoiding any attention. Teenage Years Upon moving to a bigger city, Ludwig started attending Providence School for Boys. He was noted to be particularly bright at Maths, although he despised the subject and directed all of his attention to studying music. In his junior year of highschool, Beethoven met Antonio Salieri, becoming good friends with him almost immediately. It was during this year that Ludwig started questioning his sexuality, eventually coming out as bisexual to Salieri, whom he started dating. They eventually broke off, but remained best friends through their highschool years. Salieri inspired Beethoven to revert to his more recognisable name, as the first had only received so much attention for a few months, before being forgotten by the press. Thus, Ludwig finished highschool and got into Lakeside University. Trivia * Usually referred to as "Beet" (Be(as in "bear")-at) * Has a small Youtube channel, where he posts dubstep. * Doesn't like to be called Ludwig. * The only people who knew about his amnesia prior to him getting in Uni were his family and Salieri. * His moodboard features stars and the ocean. Category:Male Category:Classical Music Club